


After Practice

by Mothii



Category: OFF (Game), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: AU, Gen, I cant help myself I enjoy this idea too much, OFF au where Batter is human and has a symbiote, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothii/pseuds/Mothii
Summary: In which I establish a late head cannon of mine about why the Batter (or as I like to call him, Barry) turns into a 15 foot crocodile monster.and yes I just watched venom.and yes I am very sorry for this I just can't help myself.





	After Practice

**Author's Note:**

> ((UNEDITED AS OF 5/10/19))

Barry was just on his way home after Baseball practice. He didn't expect this.

A large, off white blob of something had disappeared from the ground.  
  
It had jumped up on him. He felt around on his chest to see if it had done anything.  
  
Nothing. Not a scratch. Not even a bruise. It was nowhere to be found.  
  
He pushed himself up finally on his way home.  
Walking along his normal route, not paying attention to his own thoughts.  
He noticed he felt a little, hungrier than usual. Nothing really odd about that, he did just get out of practice for the day. He stopped at a little fast food restaurant, and almost nobody was there.  
not surprising, it was late anyways. He always stayed late to clean up after his team. Just him and one other guy in line.  
  
The only person working there was taking a while, cleaning out something in the back.  
  
The man ahead of Barry looked, impatient. Not being able to stand still and wait, always looking around and checking the time. Unsurprisingly, this guy was extra shifty to Barry.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, the worker was back. She calmly took the man's order. It felt like to took _forever_.  
  
Barry was relieved to order his food and sit down. He _was_ oddly hungry, even for after practice. He ate his food really fast, even for him. He got up from his seat and speed walked down the sidewalk. He really just wanted to get home. He felt tired, of what exactly who knows.  
  
His walk home ended in him dropping his keys right in front of his door. He picks them up, mumbling curses at himself.  
  
His house was empty. He didn't have a pet in sight.  
He had a spouse at one point, and a child. But no more.  
After Hugo had gotten sick and passed, they had divorced.  
  
He was alone.  
  
Well, not _Quite_ alone.  
  
A guttural, growling voice came from within his head  
  
_"Pathetic"_

He didn't know where it came from but it was loud and clear  
  
'is the silence finally getting to me?' He thought to himself.  
  
_"No"_ The voice had answered.  
  
"yeah, I am fuckin crazy. Great." Barry said out loud, to nobody in particular.  
  
_"Sorry, but you are not crazy. Not yet at least."_ The same voice had responded to him. It sounded almost like if a crocodile could speak.

_"I am a symbiote. You are my host. It is nice to meet you."_

"What the fuck." Barry couldn't think of anything to say to it. "What the _fuck_ are you?!" He was freaking out. The voice chuckled as it came back to him.

 _"remember the blob on the ground you saw? That is ME"_ It resounded in his head loudly with an almost deafening hiss. _"and YOU, are MINE"_

He had to have been crazy at that point. He rushed to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror.

 _"you wont see anything."_ It responded to him again. Almost mockingly. _"I get to choose when I show myself to you, my dear host."_

An off-white goop spread across his arms and legs, rooting him in place. He couldn't move and couldn't scream after his face was covered.

his eyes opened to a distinctly crocodillian face, with milky white eyes. What looked like his uniform was present on the creature. It looked like it was smiling.

_"We are the Batter, now. There is no more Barry."_

It was right.


End file.
